


Street Fucker

by Maxbass



Series: Street Fucker [1]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dom/sub, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella feels so lucky when she wins a trip around the world despite the wacky schedule. First she will travel to China and after that South Korea but little does she expect what will happen next, especially wen it is the time of the month when she is fertile.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (female) © MaxbassChun-Li & Juri Han © Capcom
Series: Street Fucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125524
Comments: 22
Kudos: 2





	Street Fucker

“Congratulations, you have won a World trip brought to you by Wacky Travel Agency where your travel itinerary makes no sense” a man with a thin mustache shouts out for everyone to hear while Marcella giggles and jumps up and down happily. “Oh my god” the woman says happily “I can’t believe I have won this, I am so happy”. The man nods while his eyes are on her cleavage before her hands her, her prize which she accepts happily after which she fills in the form and then gets the papers as they start to prepare for her journey which starts in a month.

Marcella is all giddy and has done some shopping and looks at her traveling as the first day of travel draws near. “They weren’t kidding when they said that their schedule is all over the place though it looks like China is my first destination” she thinks before packing her suitcase accordingly before setting her alarm to make sure she is on time to leave for her plane to Beijing though she is rather excited and hopes she is able to get some much needed sleep.

The next morning she gets up early and calls a cab to pick her up and shortly thereafter her journey starts as she gets on the plane for an eleven hour flight, luckily she brought some books and music to pass the time.

“Fuck that took longer than expected” Marcella thinks as she leaves the plane and gathers her luggage as she walks towards the gateway, she sees a man with her name on a sign. “Welcome to Beijing, Miss Highthorn. I am Zao Li and I am here to bring you to your hotel” the small man says while she hands her an armband “as long as you are outside and on your world trip, you are required to wear that”. Marcella takes it and looks at the letters SF on it before she shrugs and puts it on without thinking about it as they head towards her hotel.

“I’ll be here to come and pick you up when you have to leave to your next destination” Zao Li says as he drives off and the woman checks in at the hotel. When she enters her room, she quickly unpacks and falls asleep in a matter of a few minutes as her room fill with loud snores.

The redhead wakes up filling a little hot between the loins as she slowly moves towards the bathroom and starts to clean herself. “Damn seems like I am ovulating today, better not have any unsafe sex for this week if it ever comes to that” she thinks to herself as she goes out after having eaten some breakfast to see some of the sites. The woman thinks it would be fun to just walk around to see what is there to see and take a cab back when she is lost so she makes sure her battery is charged.

After an hour of walking she sees a woman approach her who has her hairs in buns and wears a blue Chinese dress, black stocking, white boots and some spikes wrist bands. She bows to Marcella who bows back but then the stranger takes on a fighting pose. “I am Chun-Li, lose and be fucked!” she shouts out when suddenly a referee appears out of nowhere who shouts that they should fight.

Marcella looks completely confused when suddenly this Chun-Li stands on her hand and her feet spin around like a whirlwind and hits her several times before the redhead falls to the ground. When she gets up she feels several kicks hitting her at a rapid speed and goes down again. “At least try to block” the Chinese woman says in an annoyed tone as she looks down at Marcella “though you are quite the looker, submit or get hurt more” The redhead nods as she surrenders which seems to please the woman who licks her lips.

“Guess you get fucked now” Chun-Li says with a smirk on her face as she stands in front of Marcella who is still on her knees. Her heterochromatic eyes watch as Chun-Li lifts the front section of her dress and sees a huge bulge in the Chinese woman’s panties before she rips it open. The Dutch woman looks stunned as that shaft is freed and Chun-Li starts to shake before grabbing the back of Marcella’s head. To Marcella’s surprise the shemale pushes her face into her crotch going from calm and collected to a horny beast in a split second.

“Mmm now start licking and worshipping this dick that is going to own that cunt of yours” Chun-Li growls in wild lust while she rubs her dick and balls into the woman’s face to give her a good sniff of her musky orbs. “Haven’t fucked anyone in a while so you’ll get all my cum” the horny shemale says while her shaft hardens and then pushes the head into that hot mouth and pushes it in without mercy as it passes into the woman’s throat which bulges from the giant meat rammed into it.

The redhead’s eyes widen as the taste and smell lingered in her memory as the brunette ravaged her mouth and throat as it stretched wide. Her tongue pressed against that sausage taking in the taste even more while her starts to gag and choke on it looking up as tears run down her cheek. “Mmm that’s a good slut oooh choke on that dick aaah going to fill your belly full of seed before I fill your womb” the shemale fighter growls lustfully not seeing the panic in the female’s eyes. 

Her balls slap against the woman’s chin until she pushes it in all the way and the first load gets released accompanied by a bestial roar from Chun-Li. Shot after shot gets released inside that hot tight throat until it tapers down a bit and Chun-Li pulls out allowing Marcella to breathe while Chun-Li shoots the remaining jizz on Marcella’s face. “Time to get naked, slut” the fighter says and Marcella weakly obeys. “Oh yes that is a nice body” the shemale says and spanks that ass before pushing Marcella on all fours and she grabs those hips while she rams her still hard cock deep into the woman’s cunt.

“Oh yes that is the feeling! Aaaah it has been too long since I fucked someone! Aaah going to fuck you so good” Chun-Li moans and growls in blind lust, she has not noticed the crowd that has gathered around them but her dick moves back and forth into that wet pussy with wild abandon, “damn, you’re pussy feels so good aaah! Going to unload into your pussy with so much sperm!” The brunette shouts lustfully with her hips moving as fast as her kicks. “No please don’t cum inside me! Aaaah! It is not a safe day oooh!” Marcella moans in a panicked tone but this only encourages the shemale on.

“Mmm is it now aaah! Then I am going to give you my seed and babies!” Chun-Li smiles gleefully while Marcella panicked yet moans but the woman is unable to break the grip from the more powerful shemale. “Oh yes such a good cunt mmm! Going to give you a nice big load! Aaah fuck can’t hold it anymore! Aaaaah have my babies!” the brunette screams as an ever bigger load than before gets released into the woman’s womb.

At first that belly bulges from the amount released inside her before the access spills from her pussy mixed with her own girl cum squirting from her pussy while Chun-Li pulls Marcella’s upper body up so everyone could see the cum dripping from that ruined and bred cunt. “Mmm fuck that was amazing! Your womb is mine! Let’s go for that ass now!” the brunette says pulls out quickly before she rams it into the redhead’s ass and starts to pound and kiss her.

Hours of intense sex takes place to the point that their audience eventually loses interest and do not pay attention to the pair fucking in the middle of their street. Marcella could no longer care about getting knocked up after all that cum swimming in her womb and of her body, Chun-Li has coated her body in her semen while she still moved her hips. The shemale kisses the woman deeply as she releases one last load into that womb. Chun Li smiles, seemingly calmed down now, and kisses a bit more before she finally pulls out and sits down exhausted.

“Mmm that was good” she purrs sweetly as her pole finally goes soft wile admiring her work “sorry about the roughness but I will take responsibility if I got you pregnant” Marcella only nods weakly as cum leaks from her body on the street as she was completely spend from the rough fucking and trying to resist some of it at first until her body and mind gave in. Chun-Li grabs Marcella’s clothes and covers her a bit before she whistles for a taxi which brings Marcella back to her hotel where she gets helped to her room where she collapses on the bed still smelling of cum.

The next morning Marcella wakes up and the room reeks of the cum that her skin is now dried on as she quickly opens the window. “Damn time for a shower, I only have today before I have to leave for South Korea” Marcella thinks while she gets in the shower and starts to clean herself before taking a bite to eat plus a hope things will not be the same as yesterday. The redhead quickly steps outside and decides to go with a tour group to have a quick view around the city and gets back to the hotel for a sleep before she gets picked up and brought to the airport for her second destination.

This time the flight is a short one as she lands in Seoul where another person comes to pick her up with the same line as the one in Beijing and gets brought to her hotel where she collects some leaflets for some of the tourist attractions. The tattooed redhead picks a few with that has her go with a group so the China thing will not happen again…or so she thinks and hopes. The woman starts to unpack and gets some rest for the next two days before she heads home and then prepare for the next two destinations of her world journey.

The next day she goes to where the Group is supposed to gather but she seems to be the only one there except for the guide. The guide looks female and wears a tight purple, pink and black latex outfit. Her feet are almost bare and her hands are covered in pink fingerless cloves. Her black hair has some weird twin tails in the back and there is an eye patch covering her left eye. “Hmm at least I have one person to guide and it seems a beautiful one at that” the woman says before she offers a hand which Marcella shakes. “You’re Marcella Highthorn and I am Juri Han your guide in forbidden delight”.

Marcella raises an eyebrow in question t that last part when suddenly she feels something around her neck and a tug. Then she feels around her neck where a collar is placed and a leash to it. Juri grins “as not to get lost and it does say so in the brochure” she whispers seductively before they make their way out of the hotel and people stare at the pair as they seem to head somewhere which feels now unknown to the leashed woman. Marcella reaches in her pocket to read the brochure and Juri giggles as she says to read the fine print.

The woman’s eyes sees some very small print at the back where it says that anyone participating will be collared and leashed as long as the tour lasts and anyone has to obey the guide or the punishment would be severe. “Now I see why I am the only one here” she thinks while she feels a strong tug on her neck. “Keep your attention to me, pet” Juri grins as she pulls Marcella along through the streets of Seoul when things get a little shadier and Marcella has no clue where she is.

They make a turn and they enter a door which closes behind them leaving the room dark and Marcella cannot see a thing when suddenly the lights flip on. “I already know you’re not a fighter so I won’t even challenge you and you can give up now” Juri says as she pulls Marcella close to her face which makes the woman gulp and she nods. “Good pet” Juri giggles as she pulls Marcella to a wooden cross and orders her to get on it. The woman nods and Juri locks those wrists and ankles to the cross and then looks with a smile while she rubs the bulge in her outfit which Marcella only just now notices.

The shock of that is clearly showing on her face which makes Juri giggle as she unzips the lower part of her outfit and her dick flops free. “Mmm so much better having my dick out” she smiles as she rips Marcella’s clothes off and her eye goes over the nude body of the tattooed woman. She grabs a crop and brushes it along the body of Marcella until it stops at Marcella’s pussy “this pussy sure seems to want what I am packing, just look at how wet it is. I am going to fuck this pussy bareback and without your lips touching it. I am going to fuck it and make you taste your cunt on my cock!”

Juri smirks as she rubs the head of her shaft against those lower lips before she savagely pushes it inside. “Mmm as good as I thought it would be” the shemale giggles before her hips start moving “this pussy is made to please girlcock as much as the rest of you”. The Korean shemale grins as she slaps and spanks those huge tits of Marcella’s before nibbling on one of those nipples while she could feel that snatch tighten on her meat sword as it rams into the woman’s womb.

“F-fuck!” the redhead moans and gasps as that huge pecker finds its home in her womb and make her belly bulge. “Mmm such a good slut you are! Aaaah going to fill all your holes and make sure you’re coated in my jizz as well! Oooh such a good pet aaah I am going to make you keep that collar on, my sweet slut!” Juri cries out in pleasure as she pumps in deep into the woman’s cunt. Her hands squeezing that bubble butt of the woman as her throbbing dick made short work of that cunt since it has been months since she was able to fuck someone like this which made her so incredibly horny.

“We’re going to have so much fun that you’ll be too exhausted to do anything until you have to return and take your flight” Juri growls like a horny beast as her wild desires take over and thrusts like a woman possessed and minutes of pounding that wet cunt until she injects Marcella’s womb with her huge load of hot fertile seed into the woman’s fertile womb “oh god that was amazing mmm I dumped so much cum in your womb but I don’t think I am going to have you clean me dick just yet!”

The shemale grins as she unbinds Marcella from the cross and unto another small cross which forces her to stand bend over with her ass raised up high in the air where her wrists gets bound to. Then Juri raises her hand and slaps that ass until it sees red before her cum covered shaft makes it between those cheeks and into that tight hole. “Oh yes! Such a nice ass! Mmm going to fuck it hard and deep and rearrange all your organs!” The dickgirl growls lustfully as she starts pumping her fat girlcock into the tight ass pussy.

Juri bends over and bites Marcella’s neck while she lustfully pounds that fat ass while holding those hips, her hand occasionally gave that bubble butt another smack watching it jiggle from both her spanks and thrusts making her move faster and faster while she is balls deep into the woman. “Such a perfect bitch! Aaaaah call me mistress Juri when talking to me!” she growls dominantly into the other’s ear. “Yes Mistress Juri” Marcella moans submissively. When Juri hears this, it makes her shiver in delight and it urges her on to mold that ass even more.

For minutes she keeps thrusting before she cums like a fire hydrant shooting through the woman’s body and some of it spilling from her lips. “Mmm now that is a nice sight my slut!” Juri smiles happily as she pulls out and lets the rest of her jizz covered that ass and lower back. The shemale frees Marcella’s hands and points at her pole “use those tits and lips to pleasure and clean my cock, slut!” Juri orders and Marcella nods as she does as told “Yes Mistress Yuri” she whispers before her tongue and tits start to do their job.

The next morning the two lay there as the room smells of sex, sweat and jizz. Juri weakly gets up and moves to a closet and throws some clothes to Marcella before she points at the shower in the corner. The two of them take the shower and Juri takes Marcella back to the hotel who departs for home the next day, uncertain what the next trip will bring though she suspects it will much of the same.

The End


End file.
